


Проклятые

by jamie_lee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Curses, F/M, Gen, M/M, Pregnancy, Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 08:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamie_lee/pseuds/jamie_lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Поначалу Стайлз думает, что Бикон Хиллз проклят. Именно этим можно объяснить все неисчисляемые беды, приключившиеся с ними за последние два года.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Проклятые

**Author's Note:**

> Даше

Поначалу Стайлз думает, что Бикон Хиллз проклят. Именно этим можно объяснить все неисчисляемые беды, приключившиеся с ними за последние два года. У них на теле – у тех из них, кто не может позволить себе роскошь новой кожи – росчерк шрамов, рассказывающий истории сражений, о которых никто никогда не узнает.

Они надеются на хорошее до последнего, до момента, пока Мелиссу, которая продолжает ходить на работу даже на пятом месяце беременности, не попадает под перекрестный огонь. Она цепляется окровавленными пальцами за руку отца и все пытается улыбнуться, а бледный Скотт стоит рядом и бормочет под нос «она цела, они обе целы». Стайлз же, не обладающим чудесным слухом, до последнего не может поверить в то, что все хорошо. Что все хорошо на этот раз.

Именно отец предлагает на время покинуть город. Им всем, уехать группами, не привлекая всеобщего внимания. Он сжимает Стайлза в объятиях и обещает, что приедет в тот же день, когда Мелиссу окончательно выпишут из больницы. Отец обещает, что Стайлз и Скотт смогут подержать сестру на руках сразу же после того, как она появится на свет.

Мелисса просит их быть осторожными. И, быть может, она действительно знает их слишком хорошо, но после она заставляет Дерека поклясться приглядывать за ними всеми. И уже после, когда тот кивает и уходит из палаты, на прощание сжав ее ладонь, она берет с обещание уже с них. Что они присмотрят за Дереком.

Они уезжают на следующее же утро. Эллисон сжимает руку Скотта на заднем сидении джипа Стайлза, пока тот разглядывает удаляющийся Бикон Хиллз в зеркало заднего вида. Стайлз чувствует, как обруч, сдавливающий его грудную клетку, наконец разжимается и позволяет его дышать нормально.

Они оставляют проклятое место позади и едут вперед, на побережье, следуя за огнями черного камаро.

Они проводят целых три дня на побережье, наслаждаясь соленым воздухом и легким оцепенением. Лидия рапортует из Бикон Хиллз каждый вечер – ничего необычного. Никаких перевертышей, никаких заклятий, никаких громких нападений. Город словно окунулся в крепкий целебный сон, каким не мог насладиться уже много лет.

На них нападают днем четвертого дня. Нападают на Стайлза, если быть точнее, едва ли не топят в морской воде, так, что на пару мгновений его сердце отключается. Об этом ему после говорит Скотт, уже потом, когда они снова в машине и едут так далеко от воды, насколько это только возможно. Они бегут, потому что устали сражаться.

Вытащивший его Дерек сжимает руль с такой силой, что на нем точно останутся отметины. У Стайлза нет даже сил превращать это в шутку.

*

Они качуют из города в город, и везде, где бы они ни остановились, с ними случаются неприятности. Пакуя вещи в пятый за год раз, Стайлз вынужден признать, что проклят был вовсе не Бикон Хиллз.

Они так и не увидели сестру. Не смогли вернуться, зная, что именно привезут с собой и через что вновь придется пройти их родителям. 

*

Когда Эллисон беременеет – вопреки всем противозачаточным, что пьет каждый день – Скотт срывается. Они слишком устали бежать и ждать, когда на них обрушится новая неприятность. 

Скотт говорит, что им не следует оставаться с Дереком. Потому что до того, как он объявился в городе, ничего этого не было. Они были обычными школьниками, их друзей не убивали, их родителей не брали в заложники. Они могли безбоязненно вернуться в родной город и взять на руки сестру.

Скотт мог поступить в колледж. Не в самый лучший, но все же он мог бы найти работу. Мог бы завоевать внимание Эллисон любым другим способом.

Дерек даже не пытается защищаться. Скалит зубы в ответ на особенно злые слова и терпеливо выслушивает все. Он всегда слишком терпелив с ними, точно с маленькими детьми, от которых нет никакого спасу.

*

Дерек уезжает на рассвете, и Стайлз, сам не веря, что делает это, открывает пассажирское сидение камаро. Он едва ли не впервые за то время, пока знает Скотта, делает выбор не в его пользу, оправдывая себя тем, что дал слово Мелиссе.

Он не позволяет себе проститься со Скоттом, оставляя для него быстро написанную записку. Просто знает – друг его не отпустит, да и сам он не захочет уезжать. Стайлзу до боли хочется остаться, подержать на руках ребенка Скотта и Эллисон, побывать, в конце концов, на их свадьбе. На нормальной свадьбе, со священником и алтарем, а не быстром венчании в Вегасе.

Дерек не отговаривает его. Возможно, он слишком устал от ударов судьбы, возможно, боится в очередной раз остаться один. Как тогда, когда он только появился в их городе.

Стайлз захлопывает за собой дверь.

*

Они живут в небольшом городке вблизи Атланты вот уже третий месяц, и это самое спокойное время, какое только Стайлз проводил в компании Дерека. Он все же продолжает занятия в университете, которые начал онлайн, а Дерек устраивается в автомастерскую. Их жизнь практически становится нормальной.

Они ужинают в ресторанчике, расположенном в десяти минутах ходьбы от квартиры, которую они снимают вместе. Они ходят смотреть фильмы вместе. Дерек просыпается на добрых полтора часа раньше, чем он, и готовит для них завтрак.

Впервые они целуются за просмотром вечерних новостей, неловко и поспешно, и уже спустя десяток минут дрочат друг другу, словно это не первый их раз. Словно они вместе уже добрый десяток лет и каждый знает, что именно нравится другому.

Конечно же, это иллюзия. Они иследует тела друг друга так долго и тщательно, что это больше не похоже на быстрый перепихон. Они вместе.

Стайлз знает, что они были вместе уже давно.

*

Вампир – Дерек же уверял его, что они не существуют! – нападает на них полгода спустя. Они слишком расслаблены, и потому Стайлз в очередной раз оказывается посреди заварушки, стараясь продержаться до момента, пока придет Дерек.

Он успевает убить двух тварей, когда его парень, наконец, соизволяет появиться, и Стайлз так чертовски, чертовски зол на него.

Хотя когда Дерек после отчаянно целует его, цепляясь за отвороты рубашек дрожащими руками, Стайлз прощает его.

*

Дерек уезжает на следующее утро. Сбегает, как последний трус, оставив все свои вещи, не оставив после себя даже записки. Впрочем, Стайлз знает его слишком хорошо.

Самопожертвование, как всегда долбанное самопожертвование, словно Стайлз просил об этом. Словно Стайлзу не все равно, что будет с ними дальше, если они продолжат быть вместе.

*

Оборотень. На Стайлза нападает оборотень. Когда Дерека нет рядом. И его едва ли спасает пыль рябины, которую он носит в кармане скорее по привычке, чем по необходимости.

В Бикон Хиллз все еще спокойно. Скотт злится на него, но просит вернуться, в красках расписывая, как прекрасен растущий живот Эллисон.

Дерек поднимает трубку с пятого звонка. Лишь потому, что Стайлз не звонил ему раньше, и он наверняка уверен, что задолжал Стайлзу объяснение. С Дереком ничего не происходило все то время, пока они не были рядом.

Стайлз рассказывает о своей теории проклятия. Стайлз говорит так долго, что у него хрипнет голос, и он, наверное, слабый человек, но он так рад, что Дерек садится в машину и едет к нему. Он так рад тому, что Дерек готов разделить проклятие с ним.

Стайлз всегда был немного эгоистом,

*

Кейт сидит в кафе, выпивая вот уже третью по счету кружку кофе. У нее болит голова и настроение ни к черту вот уже третью неделю. Отец зовет ее к себе, говорит, что Бикон Хиллз нечего ловить. Что все эти рассказы про семейку оборотней полное вранье пьяных охотников.

Рядом с ней проходит женщина, выглядящая не самым лучшим образом. Ее ведет под руку сын, возраста Эллисон, не старше. Он все время болтает, говорит что-то о семействе, живущем за городом и спрашивает, не сектанты ли они.

Мать качает головой и смеется, а мальчик счастливо улыбается. Видимо, развеселить мать для него действительно важно.

Кейт ставит кружку на стол и уходит, оставляя после себя щедрые чаевые. Пожалуй, ей стоит задержаться.

* 

Стайлз верит, что они сумеют победить проклятие. Рано или поздно.

А пока они бегут.


End file.
